The Dance
by NowakiStar
Summary: Damien wasn't planning on going to the V-day dance... Until Jack asked, of course. And really, who can refuse those eyes?  Smut, lemon, guy on guy. All of which starts in the second chapter. DJ!
1. Part 1

_I hope everyone can forgive me for the lateness… I suppose, Awakened has crushed me. I know, V-day is overrated anyway but Damien and Jack deserve some love right now. I fear the fandom will become lost if we don't work to overcome this._

_**WARNING: This contains SEX! Guy on guy sex.  
**__(If you don't like it, then you can kiss my ass. :P )_

-/-

The Valentine's Day Dance was the talk of the whole school. It was rare for a dance to be named after a Saint. Even rarer for it to be held somewhere other than the school. Students, and even a few teachers, were all excited about it. Damien, however, was not. He hadn't even considered going, until Jack mentioned it two nights before.

"What do you think I should wear?" he asked, "I only have one suit jacket and it'll match these pants I have, but I'm lost on the shirt and tie."

Damien gave him a questioning look.

"To the dance!" the blonde said, throwing up his hands.

"Oh… I didn't know you were going."

"We're going together aren't we?" the younger asked, suddenly recognizing the truth.

"I don't remember asking you-" Damien began, but the look in Jack's eyes was like a slap in the face. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to go with you. I just didn't think about going to the dance is all… I don't really enjoy dances."

"You'll still go with me though, right?" Jack blinked innocently, a face he knew Damien couldn't refuse.

"Of course I will!"

"Good," Jack smiled, "And make sure you come prepared."

-/-

Damien only had one suit as well, which he figured he had to wear. He chose a purple tie, figuring it'd honor Spirit at least. He'd have worn yellow for Air, if the color weren't… Well, if the color weren't yellow.* Smiling to himself, he left his room to meet Jack.

Jack stopped to look in the mirror. He'd fussed over his hair about a hundred times earlier, wanting to make it prefect. It'd been impossible. Still looked terrible in his mind, although he told himself it was alright. He leaned in closer, searching for other imperfections.

A knock at the door stopped him from further prepping. He smiled quickly, hurry to the door.

Damien's grin widened when Jack can to the door. As expected, Jack looked absolutely gorgeous. But Damien couldn't say that. It'd sound too tacky. Besides, if he whispered it later it was sure to get Jack to blush.

"Ready to go?" he asked, taking Jack's hand. The other nodded and closed the door behind him as he stepped out into the hall. They walked together, hands loosely clasped, down the darkened hallways of the school. Damien had to stop himself several times from pulling Jack into a side hallway, although it was a very tempting idea. He didn't want to go to the dance, but Jack did. He wouldn't ruin Jack's fun, although he could always say Jack owed him later… That was also pretty tempting.

Damien opened the car door for Jack, figuring he ought to play into the "romantic" image. He wanted Jack to have a good time; even it meant doing every corny thing he'd ever heard mentioned in a country song.

They arrived at the dance just a bit late, luckily saving them from standing in a line to buy/hand in their tickets. The woman who stamped their ticket looked at the pair oddly. _Has she never seen a gay couple before,_ Jack wondered.

"Getting the cheap tickets, eh?" she asked suddenly, giving them a knowing smile.

Jack contemplated saying something to her, as if telling her how in love he was would do anything to make things less awkward. But, as usual, his slight shyness got the better of him. Maybe it was best to let her think they were just friends.

He would have to get over that shyness. It would get him nowhere when he and Damien finally 'got down to business' later.

Damien rolled his eyes. He thought about telling her off, but didn't want to cause a commotion in front of Jack. If he weren't keen on making this date special, he probably would have. But ruining their night just because some loser didn't know they were a couple, a same-sex couple, would be pretty lame; so he kept his mouth shut.

Inside, they let Professor Dragon take their coats and wondered into the dancehall. There were tons of couples around them, although only a few were actually dancing. It was too early, although it seemed Zoey and Erik were already sneaking in kisses as they moved across the dance floor.

The twins were busy with their own dates, but still waved to the guys from the other side of the room. They returned the waves nervously.

"So, what did you want to do first?" Damien asked, smiling sweetly.

"I don't know," Jack replied, trying not to blush. He hadn't actually thought about attending the dance so much as he'd thought of ditching it. He'd figured this was their only real chance, while still in school, to hook up. As much as the thought scared him, it was what he wanted.

Damien smiled, thinking how typical this was of Jack. His innocence was just too adorable at times.

"Well, we could get a couple drinks." Damien suggested, looking at the refreshment bar. From what he could see, it looked pretty good.

"Y-yeah, okay." Jack replied, still thinking of his other plans. He followed his date shyly. Naturally, they were being served actual wine but there was always the opinion of drinking soda. Damien had begun pouring himself a glass of the latter. However, Jack figured he ought to drink a bit of wine. That usually helped him open up.

Damien didn't notice the alcohol Jack was pouring himself, nor did he see anything odd about his boyfriend's behavior. He remained ignorant of the really thing Jack was expecting.

Eventually, they found themselves sitting with the twins and their dates. The guys said nothing about the gay couple, and didn't even appear bothered. Damien wondered if the twins would consider them 'keepers' although it was still unlikely.

Although, the two seemed content leading their dates onto the dance floor after a couple of songs.

"Wanna dance?" Damien asked.

Jack nodded, seeing as it was a 'dance' after all. Although, he knew they'd have to go sooner or later. The fledglings would all be expected back around the same time. Surely, Damien realized they'd have to leave the dance quickly if they wanted enough time. _Was Damien trying to get out of it? Was he really not interested?_

_No, he was interested,_ Jack decided. _He's probably just playing the gentleman again. _

The song changed as they lightly clasped hands. Damien pulled Jack a little closer than was probably allowed. He didn't care what anyone else thought. So far, the dance hadn't been too terrible. Jack was distant, but seemed to be happy.

Jack breathed in Damien's scent as he was held against the elder's chest. He loved the sweetness of the embrace more than anything. It was a reassurance that he was loved, and he wouldn't have traded anything for it in the world.

The song went on and on, yet the two continued moving awkwardly around the sea of other happy couples.

Damien grinned, finally finding his chance to whisper, "You look amazing tonight." Which he said, in a barely audible voice, into Jack's ear. He almost chuckled as Jack flushed.

It didn't take a genius to realize Damien hadn't really wanted to go. However, he was being incredibly sweet. Jack leaned further into him, wondering how to convey what he wanted.

"H-hey," he started, meeting Damien's eyes, "You're not having any fun are you?"

Damien only grinned, "As long as you are…"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Don't get all mushy now. I know what you're thinking."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"You… You…" Once again, Jack's face became flushed.

Damien couldn't help the all too wolf-like grin that spread across his face. "Jack, would you like to get out of here? I know, I do." he said, pressing a quick kiss to Jack's forehead. It was wrong, he knew, to ruin Jacks good time. But he seemed happy enough to be leaving… Damien briefly entertained the thought that Jack had counted on the little detour, that he'd been looking forward to it as well. But that wasn't like Jack.

The pair headed to the front to collect their coats before leaving. The woman who'd spoken to them earlier looked at them in surprise.

"I was told to call ahead if students were leaving early," she said, handing over their jackets.

"Oh, that's not a problem with us." Damien said, quickly, "My friend here just saw the girl of his dreams with another man. I mean, just look at the guy."

The blush across Jack's face couldn't have gotten any worse.

"Oh, you poor dear." The lady said, "But I still ought to call…"

"Ma'am, I think the guy's embarrassed enough. It's best if we just drive back and pretend we were seeing a movie."

"I suppose you're right." She said, although a look in her eyes said she was beginning to see right through them.

"Thank you." Jack called to her as Damien opened the door for him.

The woman simply shook her head. There was no way a couple cuties like that were getting choked up over a girl. But, she knew where they were coming from. She'd hinted to them earlier, although they might have missed her joke about just getting cheaper tickets.

"There's a hotel on the corner." Jack said as they got into Damien's Ford Focus.

"Isn't there always?" Damien asked with a laugh, "And let me guess, you can pay by the hour."

"Naturally," Jack replied, grinning as well. Of course, that wasn't really the case. He'd looked into the hotels in the area, hoping he would_** not**_ have to lose his virginity in a Comfort Inn. Of course, he also hadn't wanted a hooker hotel, the type were you actually could pay-per-hour.

"You know, I actually don't live too far out of town." Damien said, thinking of when he and Kyle had driven through Tulsa.* They had only done it a couple times, although they'd agreed that it was a cute little town. Once Kyle spoke of running off and living there with Damien, although they'd never gone through with it…

"Do you know where the camp grounds are?" Jack asked, cutting through his chain of thought. It wasn't like they were very fond memories anyway.

"Yeah," he replied, easily turning a corner and doubling back toward them. It didn't take them more than ten minutes to get there and the sleepy, teenage human at the main cabin accepted Jack's credit card without questioning why a kid was asking for a one-room cabin in the middle of the night.

Damien locked the door to the cabin quickly. Looking around, it looked like any other room. It didn't have any fancy paneling or wood-work. Just a bare room. How unromantic was that?

Jack had already removed his shirt and coat and was currently searching through his pants pockets. He visibly breathed a sigh of relief and slid a package from his pocket to the inside of his palm. He looked up at Damien, gazing on in shook, silently as if waiting for something.

"What is that?" Damien asked, although he already knew the answer. It was just so hard to believe. There was no way-

"A condom," The blonde answered honestly, holding it up.

Damien had to stop his jaw from dropping. Jack had said it so easily, as if he'd planned this whole thing… And at the same time, he'd played Damien and let the older boy feel as though the idea was his alone.

"I thought I told you to come prepared!" Jack said a little louder than he meant to.

"Well, I didn't think you might that!" Damien replied, remembering the conservation… So, Jack had told him. And without even blushing!

"What did you think I meant?" Jack asked, "I mean… Come on, it's not like you didn't consider we might… fool around a little afterward."

"Well, yeah," Damien admitted, "I'm just surprised. I guess I didn't think you'd be this easy." He hadn't meant it to sound crude, although he was starting to think this wasn't Jack's first seduction.

Jack merely scuffed, "As if! I just figured we'd end up in this situation. Luckily, one of us came prepared." His smirk died a moment later, "Wait… If there's only one…"

Damien thought he was going to pass out. Jack had planned the entire thing out. And weeks ago, probably when the dance had been announced. Even more shocking was Jack's knowledge about sex.

"Here, you ought to take it." Jack said, hastily shoving the thing into Damien's hands. As if he wasn't already surprised enough.

_Well, maybe he didn't know everything._ Damien shook his head, "I'd love to but… I don't think this will work." He was almost afraid to look at the size, not because he felt threatened. It just seemed like it should be personal knowledge, "I suppose it's your turn to take the lead." He gave a brief smile, just to show he didn't mind. It wasn't a very appealing idea to him, and he'd never expected to play that role again. But regardless, he loved Jack and was willing to do anything.

Jack blinked in surprise. Didn't Damien realize he tried to do that all the time? It was just sort of difficult because he had no idea what he was doing. "Why not?"

"Just trust me on this, it isn't going to work." Damien pointed to the label, where the size was located. It was Jack's turn to be surprised and embarrassed. He remembered looking at that when he'd bought the package, he just hadn't thought about Damien…

"Alright, it's useless then." Jack said, tossing it away, "But it's not like you've been sneaking out during the day or anything."

Damien bit his lip. He had never cheated on Jack, the very thought was appalling. But, he'd had unprotect sex before they'd began dating. But he and Jack had talked about that. It wasn't like he could keep it a secret. "I don't think we should."

"Don't worry about that so much, that was years ago." Jack had stepped closer to Damien and began slowly curling his fingers around his tie. "And besides, you've been tested since then." It didn't take him more than two seconds to pull the tie from Damien's neck.

"You never know."

Jack stood up on his tip-toes to begin planting kisses along Damien's jaw. He looked up at his boyfriend with big, adorable eyes that he knew couldn't be refused. His hands slid down Damien's sides and his fingers attached to his belt. He lightly dragged Damien as he stepped backward, until he reached the bed.

Damien didn't take his eyes away from Jack as he lightly sat down. Jack's fingers had found his belt buckle and it too was thrown aside. There had always been a sexy, forceful side that Jack had kept hidden. It always surprised Damien, and yet there was still the hint of innocence that remained. He let Jack unzip his pants and drag them and his briefs down. It hadn't accrued to him yet that he was left standing until Jack shifted forward.

**-/-  
The second part will be uploaded shortly. I discourage anyone under 18 from reading it. Blah blah blah. **

*Stealer Suit! Haha. Black and gold!  
*Kyle is an OC I made up while writing out a back story for Damien.


	2. Part 2

_This should follow right where the last one left off. _

_**WARNING: This contains (poorly-written) sex between two guys. You have been warned. **_

-/-

Jack's perfect lips parted as he leaned forward. Damien tried to step backward, eyes widened. Sure, he didn't mind doing the 'favor' for Jack every once in awhile, however the thought of Jack dirtying himself for Damien's sake seemed absolutely disgusting. He made a sound of protest, but Jack had locked onto his waist. Pushing the boy way from his hips was about impossible with both lanky, slightly muscular arms wrapped around him.

Jack's mouth was around him a moment later, taking in his full length. Damien held in a groan, as his hand tangled in Jack's hair. For not knowing what he was doing, Jack was doing a pretty amazing job of sucking him off. Maybe he had been paying attention when Damien did it for him.

He groaned as Jack squeezed his head against the back of his throat. His eyes fell, half shut, and he felt himself pulling Jack even closer.

Jack turned his head, trying to take in as much of Damien as he could. He wasn't so sure he was doing a good job, but Damien's moans encouraged him. This was a lot stranger then he'd originally thought. Damien made it seem so easy and natural when he did this type of thing… Maybe it was confidence.

The temptation was getting harder to control, but when he finally was ready to release he pushed Jack's face away. His knees weakened and he collapsed into his knees, trying to catch his breath. He watched Jack who was wiping something from his shoulder… Well, that had been close.

Jack looked at the liquid curiously. He brought one finger to his mouth, about to lick it.

"Don't," Damien said, making him freeze. "That's just nasty."

Somehow, after what he'd just done, Damien calling_ that_ nasty was really funny. Jack had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

One of Damien's eyebrows arched perfectly. He wasn't sure what Jack found so amusing, but he smiled anyway. Pulling himself up off the ground, Damien gave Jack a short peck on the lips. He didn't plan on kissing the younger boy properly until he'd brushed his teeth thoroughly.

Their foreheads rested against each other's for a moment before Damien stood up. Jack scooted backwards from the edge, and allowed the brunette to straddle his waist. He shivered under Damien's cool hands as they slid down his chest.

Damien could feel Jack's semi-hard through his dress pants, although he wasn't yet sure Jack had noticed it. He placed a leg between Jack's, adding a little friction. Of course, his hard-on seemed to be returning swiftly.

Jack shivered under Damien. They'd never had sex before, and the anxiety was killing him. What if he was no good at it? What if Damien decided he didn't want him after-

Damien's warm hands met his skin, and quickly all real thoughts disappeared from Jack's mind. He tried to hold back a groan as Damien's hands began massaging his skin. That combined with the tension he was suddenly receiving down south, Jack's mind was completely blank of everything logical. Lust was the only thing he knew in that moment, and at this point he hardly seemed to care.

Jack let out another little moan as Damien's teeth brushed his skin. He had been kissing Jack's neck, which he'd already found to be sensitive. Of course, he hadn't realized just how sensitive. He bit down lightly, causing Jack to squirm beneath him.

He chuckled into Jack's ear, "Be glad I'm not an adult vampire or we'd really be in trouble when we returned."

Jack didn't reply, simply leaned his head against Damien's shoulder. He knew the tell-tell blush would be spreading across his nose and cheeks. Although Damien seemed to love his blush, he still found it too embarrassing.

He breathed in Damien's scent, suddenly aware he was being held against the other. Damien was nuzzling the top of his head. He wondered how long that would last. He loved when Damien got all cute and "cuddle-able" but he really had other things in mind… Although, the vanilla-scented-whatever that was that Damien used was pretty alluring too.

Damien broke the embrace. He turned Jack's face up toward him, stealing a kiss before leaning the boy back down. He yanked Jack's pants off easily, pausing to get a good look at him. Jack was so beautiful, even in the poor lighting of the cabin. Lighting?

He grinned mischievously, righting himself. Jack stared up at him, blinking in confusion, but Damien ignored him as he stood up. The light switch was conveniently located close to the bed they shared.* Damien flicked it quickly, although he paused before returning to Jack. There was still time to back out… They didn't have to do this now…

His thoughts were cut short by squeaking of the mattress. How could he even reconsider? It wasn't like they'd get this opportunity again anytime soon.

He hovered over Jack, held up with an arm, giving him a quick kiss before straddling the boy's hips once more. Their erections collided as Damien groaned out in surprise. Jack had removed his boxers? He trust himself against Jack once more.

"Oh, Jack," he couldn't help moaning. He wrapped a hand around them both, pumping them together. Jack's back ached underneath him, his own beautiful voice screaming out as well. Damien sped up, completely lost in the moment. He was going to cum, he realized, listening to Jack crying out his name.

"Damien… stop… hold… on…" Jack shouted in between hard breathes. As amazing as his was, he didn't want things to end this quickly. "The lube… is in… my pocket…" he said, trying to slow his breathes. Damien disappeared within a blink, apparently to get the small container from Jack's suit pocket. Jack allowed himself a moment to breathe before the older boy returned, reappearing above him.

Damien placed a short, but sweet, kiss on Jack's forehead. He was already lubing up a couple of fingers with the cool gel-like substance.

Jack bit back a moan as Damien slowly inserted one of his long fingers. A second swiftly followed the first, scissoring to loosen him up. It hurt, it always did, but the real thing was going to be much more intense.

Damien was kneeling between Jack's legs, watching as his lover was trust back and forth along the mattress. He let himself be pushed back into the pillow, before shifting back to met Damien's fingers once more. Damien cursed himself for the thought, but it was hard not to imagine that it was something else of his doing this to Jack.

Damn. Damien was reaching his limit and he hadn't even done anything yet!

Jack opened his eyes, feeling completely empty without Damien filling him. The older was squeezing more of the lube into his palm. Jack looked away slightly embarrassed before Damien applied to his manhood. Somehow, that just seemed awkward.

"Jack, come here." Damien said. He was positioned with his back against the headboard, waiting for Jack to mount his lap.

Jack obeyed, moving to kneel over him. From there, he let Damien guide his waist down. He paused when Damien released his hip, positioning his now slick manhood against Jack's entrance. Then, with Damien's encouragement, he continued downward.

Fuck.

Jack stopped. He was burning inside, literary burning. His eyes had squeezed shut, and he was biting his lip to keep from whimpering. There was no way he was going to continue.

Damien's eyes had drifted shut when he'd first pierced Jack's entrance. However, now they reopened, trying to understand why Jack had stopped not even halfway.

He nudged upward a bit, only to receive a very pained expression from Jack. He frowned, debating on what to do next. Obliviously, he needed to be in more control of the situation. Carefully, he pushed Jack up and off his lap.

"Grab the headboard," he breathed, moving behind Jack. Once again, he positioned himself against Jack, who'd become much more tense. "It won't hurt if you loosen up a bit." He said, though it wasn't the whole truth. It wouldn't hurt as long as Damien kept moving.

Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and spread his legs a little farther. He wasn't very sure what the heck 'loosen up' was supposed to mean. But Damien seemed content with what he'd done.

Once again, the sheering hot pain erupted. He didn't cry out, though he did bite through his lip. However, the pain lessened quickly. Damien was moving slowly, letting him get used to the initial pain. At the same time, it was starting to actually feel good. Soon enough, he was moving to meet Damien's thrust, pushing him to go faster.

Damien let himself speed up, but only a little. Jack was probably going to miss another night of school after this.

One of Damien's hands slid down Jack's hip and into his crotch. There was no way he was going to be 'the first' to release, though he doubted Jack would care. He fisted the other's member to time with his own thrusts.

All it took was a slight brush of prostate and Jack came all over his hand. It was that last moan of his name that sent Damien over the edge as well.

They collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavy. Jack muttered a low, 'love you' before attempting to pass out. However, this time Damien made sure that he didn't fall asleep on him. They had to get back to the school after all.

Jack ended up taking a shower, which Damien was more than tempted to join in on. However, he was stuck cleaning up the mess they'd made in the cabin. The sheets he wasn't sure if he should wash, it'd take too long, but he ended up tossing them in the washing machine. Yeah. A cabin with a washer and dryer. Just what had the world come to?

"Damien, you freaking ruined these pants." Jack said, shaking his head with disapproval. He was completely right of course, Damien observed.

"Well, it was your idea to attend the dance. Honestly, I would have been fine skipping that."

Jack pouted, "So that doesn't mean you're taking me to prom too?"

Prom? Was Jack serious? Sure, he'd be fine going if Jack really wanted but…

But, then again…

"Of course I'm taking you to prom," Damien said, "But, naturally, I get to pick the hotel we go to."

They were some of the first to arrive back at the school, but fortunately no one questioned them. Silently, they made their way back to Damien's room. There was no screwing around. Not this time at least. Instead, they found themselves cuddled together on the single bed, muttering silent, 'I love you's.'

-/-  
**I will get back to serious stuff soon, I promise! Thanks to everyone who waited patiently for this chapter. Things have just been very busy lately. Hope to see you all soon! **

***It was one of the many benefits of being a fictional character. **


End file.
